Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a head lamp for a vehicle. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to a head lamp for a vehicle, which includes a single projection unit, and is configured to provide both an adaptive drive beam (ADB) and a dynamic bending light (DBL).
Discussion of the Background
Lamps for a vehicle are typically classified into head lamps, which are installed at a front side of the vehicle, and tail lamps, which are installed at a rear side of the vehicle. The head lamps are usually mounted at both sides (e.g., right and left sides) of the front side of the vehicle. The head lamps are designed to increase visibility of a driver in a traveling direction when the vehicle travels, for instance, at night or in other low ambient light conditions.
Head lamps may be configured to be moved in up and down directions or in left and right directions depending on a driving environment. For example, when the vehicle moves along a curved road, the head lamp may be rotated along the driving direction so as to help provide visibility for the driver. Meanwhile, a part of a region illuminated by a high beam may be shielded in accordance with a position of an oncoming vehicle that travels in the opposite direction, thereby preventing light blindness of a driver in the oncoming vehicle.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a head lamp for a vehicle. The head lamp includes a low focus lamp 2, an L-shape lamp 3, a low wide lamp 4, and a high beam lamp 5. The low focus lamp 2 and the L-shape lamp 3 are operated as rotary modules. The low wide lamp 4 and the high beam lamp 5 are operated as fixed modules. It is also noted that the head lamp in FIG. 1 may include swivel actuators (not shown) and optical units (not illustrated), which are provided on the rotary modules, so as to be operated as an adaptive driving beam (ADB) lamp. It is noted, however, that the existing lamp design mostly includes a single projection unit, and, as a result, the aforementioned configuration including two optical units cannot be adopted to the existing lamp design.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.